


Clingy

by Romansleftshoulderpad



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Fear of Abandonment, M/M, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, other sides mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romansleftshoulderpad/pseuds/Romansleftshoulderpad
Summary: Patton is feeling insecure, but Virgil comes to the rescue. Platonic Moxiety, background platonic LAMP
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Clingy

**Author's Note:**

> It's a pretty short one, but this fic actually took a while to write. It was supposed to be a vent fic but anytime I wrote more than a sentence @poisonedapples would swoop in and cheer me up. Not sure how he ever knew, but somehow he did. This one's for you, Sparrow. Thanks for being my Virgil.

The air was too still. The blankets were too cold. His chest felt a little too tight. Patton’s room did always deliver a jolt of happiness, but Patton knew his room better than that. The happiness was a barrier to protect visitors from the underlying sadness and insecurity that dripped from the walls. It was from the walls, right?

Patton’s phone buzzed with a reminder to get some water, but he just… couldn’t. He’d survive a few hours of thirst. He didn’t want to leave his room. He feared what might happen to Thomas if he were to let himself enter the core of the mindscape in this state. He didn’t know what would happen to the others if Thomas grew upset. Mostly, though, Patton just wanted to be alone.

He sat on his bed, legs crossed like a child, with his cardigan pulled snuggly across his chest. He pulled a teddy bear into his lap and rested his chin on its head as he wrapped his arms around the faux creature. “At least you won’t get tired of me, Patton Jr.,” he said, trying to keep the bear’s plastic glasses from falling off. “Or you, Logan Jr.” He pulled forward another teddy bear. This one was firmer and had threads holding the glasses onto its head. He grabbed another teddy bear that had been sitting next to it and placed them in front of him. “Oh brave Roman the Second, you’ll fight off my sadness won’t you?” The bear stared back in response.

His fingers mindlessly crept to the upper right corner of his bed, away from where he sat on the left. He pulled his arm back towards him before they could reach their destination. “I’m glad I have you guys,” Patton said, keeping one arm around Patton Jr. and holding Logan Jr’s and Roman the Second’s paws in his free hand. “You won’t get annoyed with me, right?” Of course, they won’t, Patton thought to himself, teddy bears won’t judge you for being clingy.

Right about now the real Logan would be reading. The real Roman would be blasting ‘Hamilton’ at a volume that Logan would be staying as far away from as possible. The real Virgil would be off somewhere listening to music through his headphones that were surely too loud to be good for his hearing. His fingers stay still but his eyes moved, letting his vision slowly creep up on the purple bear that- unlike Logan Jr.- was growing weak and flimsy for overuse.

There was a soft knock at the door. “Hello?” Patton called.

“Hey, uh, Pat,” Virgil’s muffled voice called. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah, sure,” Patton called, wiping away tears that had been forming under his glasses. When Virgil saw him his posture dropped; Patton already knew that he was a pathetic sight.

“Are you… Are you okay, Pat?” Virgil asked, closing the door behind him.

Patton looked down and slowly shrugged. “I can’t tell anymore.”  
Virgil sat down on the bed in front of Patton, careful to protect Roman the Second from tumbling to the ground as the weight of his body pushed down on the mattress. His eyes darted to the bear sitting in the corner. “How’s this lil guy doing?” he asked, reaching over and pulling the bear towards himself. He brought the bear to his face and took a deep breath. “He still smells like lavender.”

“Yeah,” Patton mumbled under his breath. “Yeah, he does.”

“Are you… okay?” Virgil asked. “No one has seen you in a few hours.”

“You guys were… looking for me?” Patton’s jaw hung open slightly and his eyebrows were raised in shock.

“Well, yeah,” Virgil said, “did you think we all forgot about you?” His tone was teasing and followed with laughter, but it all quickly faded when he saw Patton’s face fall towards the mattress. “Patton, did you… think we forgot about you?”

Patton wiped away the tears from under his glasses and hid his face before Virgil could see. “I… guess not.”

“Patton,” Virgil said, almost sternly but still filled with compassion. Patton sniffled feeling the damp tracks face down his cheeks. He tried to speak but choked on air. “Oh, Pat,” Virgil whispered. He opened his arms and let Patton fall into his chest. “It’s okay. I’ve got you. You’re fine.”

Patton sobbed, clinging onto Virgil and feeling gingers carding through his hair. “I- I’m so s-sorry.”

“Shhh, it’s okay.”

“I- I should be f-fine.”

“Hey, hey, don’t say that,” Virgil reprimanded quietly. “Don’t punish yourself for feeling. You’ve dealt with a lot, okay? You’re perfectly okay to feel this way.”

“Virgil?” Patton asked.

“Hmm?”

“Can… can we just stay like this for a while?” His voice was shaky and unconfident and he almost sounded like a child. It broke Virgil’s heart.

“Of course, Patton,” Virgil said, holding Patton tighter and pulling him closer into his lap. “Of course we can.”


End file.
